The Bijuu Famiglia
by FireKitsune313
Summary: The Bijuu Famiglia. One of the most mysterious and powerful Famiglias in the world. Nine years ago the entire Famiglia disappeared. Many believe that they are dead, and are fearful of whatever had killed them off. Yet, rumors of tailed beasts lead some to think otherwise. But, all have one question. What happened to them that fateful night, nine years ago?


**Alright, first Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fanfiction. Anyway, this fanfiction has a gender-bent Naruto, also known as Naruko. It also features all of the other Jinchūriki. (Current ones: Like Bee, Fu, Yagura, and Gaara.) The main pairing will be revealed later on in the story. Also, there will be mentions of past pairings. Bye~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! in any shape or form. All rights go to the owners of the Anime and or Manga.**

**Bold: To empathize actions or speech.**

_Italize: Thoughts, Dreams, Flashbacks, etc._

**_Bold&Italize: Kyuubi's Words, thoughts, etc._**

**_~Reborn's Personal Information Storage~_**

**_The Bijuu Famiglia: _**

_The Mafia does not know where the Famiglia originated, only that it is on par with the strongest of the Mafia: The Vongola Famiglia. It's estimated origin is Japan because of the fact that Bijuu meaning "Tailed Beast" is a word of Japanese origin. They are a small Famiglia, with only nine known members. 8 of the nine members are the guardians of the ninth. Each are said to range in strength. _

_The weakest is known as Ichibi: or One Tails. The only known info on him is the fact of him being a guy, and has a strange ability, one that uses sand. The next in strength is Nibi: The two tailed. The Guardian is Female and is rumored to be the Rain guardian because of accounts of her wielding blue flames. The third guardian is Sanbi: The three tailed. The guardian is male, and is the mist guardian. His illusion world is known to be full of fog and has horrifying creature that lurks within it. The fourth is Yonbi: The four tailed. He is known to wield lava. The fifth is Gobi: The five tailed. He is rumored to have power over steam, and is a potential Rain guardian._

_The sixth is Rokubi: The six tailed. The guardian was a male, and has a rather unique power. His power was over bubbles. The seventh was Nanabi: The seven tailed. The guardian was rather eccentric, and always talked in third person. This gave up her name, which is Fu. The eighth was Hachibi: The eight tailed. He is the strongest guardian, and always spoke by rapping. He is an unknown as are the rest of the guardians. But, which is the most unknown was the boss. She is called Kyuubi, or nine tailed. She is a confirmed sky flame user. The people who have met her can only describe her with one word: Fox. _

_Yet, what is perhaps the greatest mystery of them all is the fact that the entire Famiglia has been missing for a total of nine years now. Some think they are dead, but.. rumors of Tailed Beasts make many doubt that they are dead..._

* * *

**Namimori**

**7 Years Before Reborn's Entrance**

A trembling six year old hid behind a tree in a park. "Dame-Tsuna! Where are you? We know you're here!" The six year old squeaked, and slapped his hand over his mouth. Hoping the bullies didn't hear him, he closed his eyes and hoped. "Dame-Tsuna, so this is where you are." The six year old opened one eye, and flinched when a fist slammed into the bark right next to his face. A boy looking to be in middle school loomed before him. Surrounding him was a few other boys his age. They all had matching sick smiles.

"You're a worthless piece of space, Dame-Tsuna. I don't get why you just don't die yet." The leader hissed. "Good one, Ryo!" A boy next to him said as he laughed openly at the boys insult. Tsuna flinched, blinking away the tears welling up in his eyes. "I-I'm n-not a w-waste o-of s-space!" Tsuna stuttered. The bullies looked at each other and broke out laughing. "Dame-Tsuna can actually joke! I didn't even think it was possible!" Ryo stated. The boys around laughed again.

A sudden growl shocked the group of children. A yelp echoed as one of the bullies cried as he whipped around to reveal that something had bitten a hole in his pants. "Ryo, help me! Something just bit me!" the boy wailed. Ryo snarled at his follower. "Get yourself together ya idiot!" A familiar growl echoed as the boys looked at what caused it. Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked at the thing that embarrassed his bully. There, in front of the bullies was a fox. It was unique, with beautiful golden fur and shimmering blue eyes. But what caught everyone's attention was the long nine tails swaying behind it.

The bullies trembled as they stared the fox down. "I give up. No way in hell am I going against a fucking Kyuubi!" A bully screeched as he tried to run away. The Kitsune before him snarled at the boy, and almost immediately, the boy found himself only in his boxers. The boy wailed as he shot away, screaming the word "Kitsune!". The fox twirled around, facing the remaining three boys.

The boy missing a piece of his pants started to tremble, as his pants became soaked with urine. Tsuna wrinkled his nose at the disgusting smell. The Kitsune instead bore it's teeth at the boy, it's brilliant blue eyes turning a mysterious orange. It's maw opened up as a small ball of orange fire formed above it. The boy gulped, beads of sweat dripping off of his face. The Kitsune strangely enough, ate the ball of flames. Seconds later, it puffed up and opened it mouth. Out shot a beam of flames towards the boy.

It seared the boys legs, as the boy himself cried out in pain of the heat. But, the boy was barely burned. The boy, shocked by the occurrence immediately fled from Tsuna's sight. The remaining two bullies shook in fear as they peered at the Kitsune. The Kitsune itself slowly turned to the bullies. It's nine tails turned upwards in the shape of a U. It's eyes glowed menacingly, and it's pearly white teeth shone in the sunlight. Ryo and the other boy screamed, running as fast as they could away from it.

Tsuna slid down the tree, hunching over in relief. Padded footsteps caught his attention as he looked up. Standing before him was the fox from earlier. Suddenly, his fear came back to life. "U-Umm... are y-you g-going to h-hurt me t-too?" The fox stared at him, making him feel as though it was judging his own soul. The fox put a paw forward. Tsuna clenched his eyes shut as he pressed himself to the back of the tree.

A moist feeling on his cheek made him open his eyes. The fox licked him a again. Tsuna giggled. "S-Stop it!" The fox stopped, studying him intently. Tsuna blinked, staring back. The fox let out a purr, that vibrated throughout it's chest. Tsuna let out a wide grin. "W-Will you b-be my f-friend?" Tsuna asked. The fox blinked, almost looking shocked. It paused for a second then licked Tsuna's face again.

Tsuna smiled shyly towards his first friend. "Do y-you want t-to come h-home with m-me?" Tsuna whispered. The fox looked at Tsuna, then to his surprise, nodded. Tsuna let out a happy smile as tears of joy gathered around his eyes. Tsuna clambered up and held his arms out. The fox leapt into his arms, snuggling to get comfortable.

Tsuna started his walk home, almost skipping there. To caught up in his happiness, he didn't notice the shocked looks he got from the town around him. Whispers of Kitsune never reached his ears as he merrily went on his way. The fox however, heard everything. With narrowed eyes it stared down Tsuna's fellow citizens, challenging them to so much as insult the boy. This made them gossip faster, as they all discussed the appearance of the Kitsune.

When Tsuna reached the driveway of his house he began to get cold feet. _What if Okaa-san hates my new friend? _A nudge from his new foxy friend caught his attention. Staring down at the fox he began to gain confidence. _Even if Okaa-san doesn't like my new friend, we'll still be friends! I'll make her like my friend! _He stepped up to the door. He grasped the doorknob and turned, opening the door and entering the house.

"Tsu-kun?" Tsuna's mother, Nana appeared. "Okaa-san! I brought a friend home!" Tsuna said. "A friend! You've never had a friend over at the house before! Where are they?" Nana asked, looking behind Tsuna for his friend, thinking they were shy. "Okaa-san, my friends right here!" Tsuna stated, holding his arms up. Nana gasped when she saw her son's new friend. "A Kitsune!? With nine tails!?" she muttered in shock. "Okaa-san? What's a Kitsune?" Nana smiled weakly at him.

"Tsuna, as you know a Kitsune is a fox. But, I haven't really explained how... supernatural they are." Tsuna blinked, tilting his head sideways. "Supernatural?" Nana sighed. "Yes, foxes are considered the messengers of Inari. It's said that the more tails a fox has, the more powerful, wise, and older they are. A fox can have as many as nine tails." Tsuna gaped. "You mean my new friend is super powerful!?" Nana nodded, her face serious.

"Tsuna, this Kitsune obviously has taken a liking to you, however strange that may be. You must be very grateful, and I hope you always stay on it's good side." Nana stated. "Why?" Nana frowned. "Kitsune are pranksters yes, but it is said that Kitsune's curse can last more than a thousand years." Tsuna looked down at the Kitsune in awe. The Kitsune itself twitched, and jumped out Tsuna's arms.

The Kitsune landed gracefully and faced the Mother-Son duo. It's nose wriggled as it whipped around, darting into the kitchen. "Ehh!" Nana and Tsuna cried, rushing after the fox. Inside was a lovely scent that made Tsuna drool. He knew that scent very well. His mother didn't make it often, but the smell of her homemade ramen was heavenly. He sweatdropped when he caught a glimpse of his new friend.

It was trying to get to the ramen on the counter, but was rather unsuccessful. The pot of ramen had a lid... that could only be opened by mammals with opposable thumbs. The Kitsune was very agitated with the lid and it was very amusing to watch the one sided argument. Nana and Tsuna burst into laughter, as the fox whirled around. Looking at them laughing, it huffed and turned away from the two.

Nana was the first to get over the laughter and reached for the lid. "Tsu-kun, get me three bowls please." Tsuna nodded, easily grabbing the bowls. Surprisingly enough, he didn't trip at all. Tsuna handed the bowls to his mother, who in turn filled them with ramen. After placing two bowls on the kitchen table, Nana placed one bowl on the floor right next to Tsuna's chair.

"Tsuna, what's your friend's name?" Nana asked, staring at the grumpy Kitsune on the counter. Tsuna frowned. "I don't think it has a name." Nana gasped. "It doesn't have a name!? But that brings up another question. Is it male or female?" Tsuna and Nana sneak a peek back at the Kitsune. Nana realized something. "Since your new friend doesn't have a name, and we don't know it's gender... how about we just give it a gender neutral name?" Tsuna nodded, thinking thoughtfully. "Maybe... umm... I got nothing." Tsuna said embarrassedly.

Nana clapped her hands. "I know! How about Kyuubi? And we'll call her Kyu in short." Tsuna nodded in agreement. They both turned to the fox on the counter. Tsuna stepped up. "U-Umm... F-fox w-would you l-like f-for us t-to call you K-Kyuubi?" The Kitsune turned around, almost shocked by the name. It chuffed then nodded. "Kawaii!" The mother tackled Kyuubi and hugged her tight. Tsuna sweatdropped. "O-Okaa-san, K-Kyuubi's turning b-blue." Nana blinked, releasing her grip on the poor thing. Kyuubi wheezed as it tried to regain it's natural orange color, opposed to it's now blue face.

Nana laughed nervously, a light blush of embarrassment on her face. "Gomen." Kyuubi nodded. "Well Kyuubi, welcome to the Sawada household! You can stay as long as you like." Nana exclaimed. "Now, let's eat some ramen!" Kyuubi stiffened up, jerking it's head to the bowl. Then, it lunged at the bowl, trying to eat all of the contents.

Tsuna and Nana stared at the Kitsune with a look in between awe and disgust. Awe, because of the speed Kyuubi was eating and disgust because of the bits of food flying all around it. Nana smiled, sitting herself down. "So I take it ramen is your favorite food Kyuubi?" Kyuubi stopped inhaling food and nodded, before diving straight back in.

Tsuna smiled happily. This was the best day ever. He got a new friend and his bullies ran for the hills. Life, to him atleast, was perfect. For the moment. "Tsu-kun, aren't you going to eat your ramen?" Tsuna smiled to his Okaa-san. "Yup!" Nana smiled back. Tsuna picked up his chopsticks and dug straight into his food. Yes, indeed. Life could never get better.

**The Day Before A Hitman's Arrival**

**~Kyuubi~**

Stretching out myself, I checked if anything was out of place. I still had my nine tail, whiskers, paws, body, and ears as usual. I yawned. The Sawada household is odd I mused. Life with the Sawada's was strange to any newcomer, but it slowly warmed up over the past years. Nana and Tsuna were so trusting it sometimes made me sick.

In a world like this, they should know better. Alas, I could never could get them to realize that. They were... pure hearted. Nana might not, but I knew for a fact that Tsuna would change this world. Tsunayoshi Sawada. The first thing that comes to mind is clumsy. Then stupid. But, if one ever chose to look underneath the underneath, you would start to see the true Tsuna. Yes Tsuna is clumsy, but his flames are sealed so it should be expected.

Tsuna's dying will flame is apart of him, as is mine. Sealing it away took Tsuna's balance away. I scowled. Sealing one's flames would be like cutting of one's hands. And to a child none the less! When I find the whoever sealed away Tsuna's flames... I'll make them regret it. Tsuna being stupid? That's a load of shit. All of his teachers think he's useless so they don't even truly teach. Some went as far as to give him homework far above his grade level.

I smirked. I made them regret that. Infact, I made anyone that even insulted Tsuna regret it. They never did it again to, which made me glad. Probably because the town was dead set on believing I was a Kitsune. In a matter of speaking, I sort of was. I had the ability to shape shift into my human form, I could cast illusions because of mist flames, and if I wanted to, I could "give" you bad luck. Like having a piano fall on you. Or maybe having a car almost hit you.

Yes, these past few years have given me amusement I haven't felt in forever. Well, atleast since _we _split up and went into_ nine_ different directions. "Kyuubi, tell Okaa-san I'm off to school early!" I mentally raised an eyebrow. Tsuna going to school early? I narrowed my eyes, looking for any illusion. Finding none, I sweatdropped and decided to just leave it. I mean, that boy can't get into any real trouble in a day. I froze. Immediately standing up, I sped out the door.

With the luck he has, he'll find poison mistress or hitman! Thousands of miles away, on the opposite side of Italy two sneezes echoed. "Hmm, someone must be talking about me." A squeaky voice said. "I hope the person talking about me isn't a rival for my precious Reborn!" A woman's voice claimed. I shuddered, a weird Deja Vu vibe telling me that someone with ill intent will meet me soon.

Damn, for a supposed "dead-last" Tsuna could run. Or... I haven't been exercising. I nodded my head. I am so pampered by Nana. Tsuna was fast yes, but not to my standard. I narrowed my eyes. That reminded me. Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day I started his training. And... show him my true form. Because honestly, I very much like opposable thumbs.

Snorting, I picked up pace. I then grinned sadistically. I hadn't a student in a _long _time. That means I could use all of the tortu-I mean use methods to help boost his learning curve. I'm not really going to hurt him. Atleast... not that much.

A few hundred feet ahead Tsuna sneezed. Loudly. He then shuddered. The louder he sneezed, the more mean a person was when they talked about him. Hoping it was just a coincidence, he tripped on a root on the side of the sidewalk. He sighed, then picked himself back up. Deciding to be safer than sorry, he prayed to whatever higher being that listened to him, that he would not encounter the person that made him sneeze. Sadly for Tsuna, that higher being didn't hear him.

**Done. First chapter completed! Yay me! Anyway, ask any question you need to help you understand better. Hope you like it! ~ FireKitsune313**


End file.
